This application seeks partial support for the Tenth Gordon Conference on Proteoglycans scheduled for July 7-12, 2002, at Proctor Academy in Andover, New Hampshire. The previous conference was held July 9-14, 2000, at the same site. More than 200 applications were received, from which 153 registered participants were selected for a full capacity conference. All nine conferences to date have been over-subscribed. The 2000 conference was rated by attendees and Gordon Conference staff as "outstanding". The Gordon Conference on Proteoglycans is the main venue for presentation and discussion of current and future directions in the proteoglycan field, and consistently leads to new insights, new interactions, new collaborations, and new research directions. In planning the Tenth Conference on Proteoglycans, we will build on the successful tradition of previous conferences. The conference will take a broad approach to the structure, metabolism, molecular and biological functions, and pathology of this important class of macromolecules. This year the meeting will have a heavy emphasis on development, genetics and physiology in normal and abnormal situations. The scientific sessions will initially focus on novel developments in the proteoglycan field followed by talks on findings in the areas of, biosynthesis, metabolism, and structural biology. These topics will be followed by sessions on the roles of in the proteoglycans in cell biology, focusing on their participation in cellular signaling and their roles in the extracellular matrix. A subsequent session will focus on the specific roles of proteoglycans in development, with special emphasis on the use of genetic models and manipulation. Two subsequent sessions will emphasize the roles of proteoglycans in the cardiovascular, immune, nervous, and musculoskeletal systems, as well as their role in cancer biology. A final session entitled, "proteoglycans in the clinic" will specifically focus on proteoglycans in human diseases, both genetic and non-genetic. Because proteoglycans are important in a wide range of biological and pathological systems, this multi-disciplinary meeting targets a broad spectrum of investigators and is relevant to the mission of various NIH Institutes/Centers including those concerned with development and child health, musculoskeletal systems, inflammation and immunology, vision, cancer, heart and lung diseases, diabetes and kidney disease, and neurological disorders.